


Grinch Kin Drama

by hewwo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hewwo/pseuds/hewwo
Summary: I can't fucking do this





	Grinch Kin Drama

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely off true events and I was held at gunpoint to finish this

Rantarou: hey guys im grinch kin  
Tenko: what the fuck  
Rantarou: im sorry it took so long for me to come out to you guys but I thought you needed to know  
Shuuichi: Amami-kun are you feeling alright?  
Rantarou: thats the reason why my hair is green and styled like this  
Kiibo: I thought that was natural…?  
Rantarou: what? nobody has natural green hair  
Kaito: WAIT WAIT WAIT!!! My hair is naturally purple! What the fuck was it before then?  
Rantarou: actually I brought this up for a reason because I had a question  
Kaito: DON’T IGNORE THE QUESTION  
Gonta: Oh! What is your question Amami-kun? :o  
Rantarou: if your kins have kins are you also those kins?  
Tsumugi: Yes.  
Rantarou: like if the grinch was kin with some random ao3 writer would i technically be kin with them too?  
Kaede: That’s oddly specific but I guess…?  
Rantarou: good to know  
Rantarou: thanks  
Miu: NO GET BACK HERE DICK HAIR YOU CAN’T JUST LEAVE US WITH THAT  
Shuuichi: It says he went offline  
Miu: DAMMIT!!!  
Gonta: Actually, Gonta has his own question if that’s alright?  
Kaede: Of course, Gonta! Go ahead  
Gonta: What is… ‘Kin’  
Kiibo: Yeah, I was quite confused about that too  
Korekiyo: Ah! Well you see it’s quite an interesting phenomena that has gained infamy lately. The current definition is literally identifying as a character whether it is due to belief in the multiverse theory or as a coping mechanism.  
Miu: holy shit string bean actually makes himself useful  
Kirumi: I see I’ve joined at a poor time. I’ll be going now  
Tenko: WAIT COME BACK  
Tenko: DON’T LEAVE TENKO WITH THIS  
Kirumi: I’m sorry Tenko, but after reading up on what I missed, I’ve decided I don’t want to be apart of this.

Kokichi has renamed the chat ‘Grinch Kin Drama’

Shuuichi: NO  
Kaede: NO  
Tenko: NO  
Ouma: sent ‘grinchmami.jpg’  
Kaito: DID YOU SERIOUSLY EDIT A PICTURE OF THE GRINCH TO LOOK LIKE AMAMI  
Ouma: i just wanted make amami-chan feel more comfortable!  
Ouma: i want him to know we accept him!  
Gonta: Gonta thinks that’s a wonderful idea, Ouma-kun!  
Kokichi: See Momota-chan  
Kaito: NO DON’T USE GONTA AGAINST ME YOU GREMLIN  
Maki: I don’t know what’s going on but I’m muting this chat until it’s over  
Kaito: SEE YOU MADE MAKI LEAVE 

Tsumugi has changed their name to ‘Real Grinch Kin’

Maki: That’s valid  
Rantarou: HEY NO FUCKING DOUBLES 


End file.
